


Rowaelin Fanfiction

by iheart_my_fandoms



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheart_my_fandoms/pseuds/iheart_my_fandoms
Summary: Be prepared for smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas

She had been through enough, training was not necessary at the time, to hell with what Rowan said.

She may have been crowned Queen years ago, but she was not past using it as an excuse to get what she wanted. It would never get old telling people who she was, not in a conceited way, because she was far from that, but in an authority type way. Rowan may have been king, but he was not free from her rule. He was wrapped around Aelin’s finger from the day of her burnout way back when she still called herself Celaena.

He told her to be on the training grounds at dawn, but she had decided to show up at noon, not planning to train at all. “You’re late,” the male growled. He was swinging some deadly stick in the air, sweating through his already tight shirt, exposing muscles Aelin could never know too well. 

“And you’re grumpy.”

“Aelin, why aren’t you in your training clothes?”

“Because I don’t want to train. The only way to ensure you didn’t force me to do so was to not wear proper clothing.”

“You’re still training. I don’t give a damn what you’re wearing. You don’t have to wear anything at all, I really don’t care.”

She smirked. “Well, I’d hope you wouldn’t care to see me with nothing but my sweat upon my body. We are mates, in case you’ve forgotten.”

He stopped swinging his weapon at nothing and looked at Aelin. “I could never forget such a monumental detail, trust me.” He looked his mate over and she could see the lust grow in his eyes, but he quickly regained his composure and put himself back in his fighting stance. “Now get your ass up and fight with me.” The field they were standing in was one that had been set aside for the Royal Court’s training only, and it hadn’t been touched by anyone besides Rowan since the war ended. Life was being lived by all the survivors, they didn’t dare step on training grounds, not out of fear of memories of the war, but they weren’t wasting a single second on their life. They were busy going places and doing things, combat was the least of their worries.

“I have a couple of things I want to do instead of fighting that take up just as much energy.” She winked and sauntered towards him. “No, Aelin. Don’t look at me like that, you have to train.”

“For what? The war’s over, I’m queen, you are King and we don’t ever have to worry about fighting ever again. I mean, not real combat fighting.” She walked closer and landed in front of the male. “Aelin, we must always fight. The day will come when we must combat enemies once again. Like you said, we are King and Queen and danger will follow us all the days of our lives. So, stop looking at me like that and get in stance.”

“Rowan. One day isn’t going to hurt anyone. Your muscles won’t grow smaller if I don’t beat you to a pulp one day.” Aelin lightly touched her mate’s bicep and looked him in the eyes. His persistence was growing thinner and she could see it, every time he would push, she would pull, and her force was somehow always stronger her mate’s. His green eyes iced over as he handed Aelin a weapon. “You know good and well that I don’t need a physical weapon, Rowan.” She pushed the ax into him before tracing his arm lightly.

“Aelin, please,” The male sighed. She could almost feel him giving in. She pranced to a stone that she planned to use as a seat, but before she sat down, she shed a layer of clothing. Her tunic wasn’t the most comfortable piece of clothing anyway. “Aelin.” Her mate groaned. “Aelin, please don’t.”

“Why?” She said facing away from him. She knew he couldn’t resist her, it had been that way since the day they met, as far as she wanted to remember. “Because I don’t want to do that right now.”

Aelin, still turning away from him said, “Your body says otherwise.” Even turned away, she could sense his body’s reaction. “You know I’m right, Rowan.”

“Gods damn you,” He whispered as he nearly sprinted towards his mate to turn her around and engulf the sight of her. She smirked, “I told you so.”

“Yes, you did,” he said as he kissed her hard on her mouth. His movements were fast, uncalculated. He took in his mate with every kiss, every touch was vigorous and satisfying. He groaned as he pushed her up against the nearest tree. He smiled as he bit her nipple lightly, just enough to get a moan from Aelin. She was now the one begging Rowan for something. She wanted him, right there in that training field.

He worked his own clothes off after taking care of those pesky pants trapping Aelin’s waist. Rowan had a habit of making his mate wait for what she wanted. He was a soldier, bred and born and he had built up endurance in every sense of the word. The male could make the enemy wait long enough that they wished death upon themselves, imagine what he could do to his lover. It may have been torture for The Queen of Terrasen, but it was blissful torture. She enjoyed every second of it.

Kiss after kiss, moan after moan and plead after plead. “Rowan, please,” her voice made her mate smile. When it was him who couldn’t wait any longer, he pushed himself inside her in one smooth motion.

He thrust in and out slowly at first, then quicker as the pleasure became intense. They both moaned the other’s name, forgetting their own in the midst of their pleasure. Aelin finished before her mate, many times actually, but nevertheless, he did find himself falling off that amazing edge.

They stood, heaving deep breaths into each other. “Must we still train?”

“I think you win this one, love,” Rowan said, accepting defeat without a hint of regret.


End file.
